End Of The War: Beginning to Change
by Zargo
Summary: Up for adoption. PM me if you wish to adopt it.  Otherwise this story is discontinued. I am posting another H/Hr story up though! It'll be up in a week or less.
1. Change

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!

A/N: This is going to be placed in Harry's 5th year. Its the redo of my previous story END OF THE WAR: YEAR ONE. I took that one down, cuz i didnt like where it was going. anyways, R&R, and enjoy!

"Speech"

_"Spell"_

_'Thought'_

_Note_

**_Parseltongue_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER ONE<em>**

Harry James Potter sat on his bed waiting on tomorrow to get here, so he could go back to Hogwarts. You see, young Harry was a Wizard, a Half-blood Wizard, born to Pure-blood Wizard James Potter and Muggle-born Witch Lily Potter. They died when Harry was a mere 1 year old, killed by Voldemort, the Dark Lord. That night, Harry Potter somehow deflected the Killing Curse, one the was unblockable by any means, and it rebounded to hit its' caster, Voldemort, and he died, whilst the baby got a lightning bolt scar. Now, he lives with his Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, and hated every second of it.

But enough of the boring past. Let us view the present, which was about to get VERY interesting for our young Wizard.

A yell came from downstairs, interrupting his thoughts and writingsabout the Wizarding World.

"BOYYY!" Harry winced as he heard his Uncle yell, yet he slowly came downstairs.

"Boy, I want breakfast on the table NOW," his Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said and made a quick breakfast of seven pounds of bacon, a dozen eggs, and seven slices of toast. He counted himself fortunate that his cousin didn't come and interupt his cooking. Harry zoned out as he trotted back up the stairs to his room, and pulled out a new peice of parchment paper and mindlessly scribbled things down. When he finally saw what he had written, he gasped.

**_Reason to start a fourth front in the War:_**

**_1) Albus Dombledore has wronged me for 15 years._**

**_2) My friend Ronald Weasley showed his true self last year, when I _****_won the Tri-Wizard Tournament._**

**_3)Albus Dumbledore has with-held important information pertaining TO me, FROM me._**

**_4) Every expects me to be someone I'm not._**

**_5) The Ministry is ran by Pure-blood Bigots, and thus, will not listen to a word they are told._**

**_6) Voldemort killed my parents._**

**_7) I hate Fudge._**

**_8) I hate Albus Dumbledore._**

**_9) I hate Voldemort._**

"um... Uncle Vernon," Harry asked as his Uncle was exiting the kitchen.

"Hm? Oh. What do you want?"

"I've been in my room thinking, and I realised something. You're right, but only half right. Some "freaks" are good people, like my friend, Hermione Granger, and then there are the Freaks among freaks. The "crackpot old fool" and the man who killed my parents. I would like you to know, I am going to do something you wouldn't expect me to do. I'm going to kill every Witch and Wizard except thos who choose to fight under my Banner, and we will do everything we can to keep ourselves hidden from the Normal Kinds."

Vernon's eyes bulged out. "I'm not a fool boy. But, if it lessens your kind's presence, I wish you the best of luck." This time it was Harry's turn to look shocked. Vernon walked upstairs and came back down holding a pair of Magnum .50 cal pistols.

"These were my brother's. He was an American soldier, and he gave these to me shortly before he died. Here. Now they can see some action," Vernon said. Harry took them gingerly and smiled.

"Thank you. And also, I'll be gone by tomorrow morning. You can rest assured, however, that I will be on the telly. The name they shall call me, is Mellt." Harry went upstairs and packed, smiling all the while.

"So you're leaving tonight? To go kill some of those Freaks," came the voice of Harry's cousin Dudley.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to stop with the evil ones. If they have wronged me, they will die."

"Well, good luck, Harry."

"You too, Dud." Hary finished packing and closed his trunk, and waited for the night to come, pistols tucked into his waistline.

Three hours later, the last ray of sunlight vanished as Harry opened the back door of the Dursley's and crept into the night. He was headed to King's Cross Station, where he would begin his campaign against the Wizarding World. As he reached the gates, he let Hedwig fly until morning, and he went to sleep.

The sound of gates opening woke him up, and he looked over to see the gates opening, so he shut Hedwig's cage as she flew in and walked into the station, and onto Platform 9 3/4.

The Hogwarts Express was already there, waiting, and Harry smirked. He heard a sound behind him. As he turned, he saw blonde hair and heard a cane tapping along the concrete.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter," he heard the youngest Malfoy sneer.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Draco Malfoy. I have a proposition for you and your Father," Harry replied as he turned on his heel.

"Potter. You look... different?"

"Well observed, Malfoy. Shall we get down to business?" Harry DID look different, for his hair had grown to his shoulders, his emerald eyes had a wiser, cockier look to them, and he had changed rapidly overnight. He looked like he had been working out all summer, but it was his Magic adjusting his body to his needs.

"Very well. What is this proposition?"

"You two come into my service, and I promise you revenge on the Wizarding World. And Lord Malfoy, I delved into the Dark Lord's mind on accident last night, and I can remove your mark."

"What does this... 'revenge' entail," Lucius asked.

"Who has wronged you in life? Do you want to kill the untouchable? Power beyond that of Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore is at the tips of our fingers, just a yes away..." Possibilities flashed through the minds of the two Malfoy's minds. Harry smiled.

Lucius held his arm with the Dark Mark out.

"You have yourself a deal, Potter." Harry smiled and waved his hand over the Mark, causing it to disappear, and a shock ran through the minds as a new defense added itself to their persons and their minds.

"What was that?"

"That was a new defensive ward that will never stop working, as it feeds of of the energy around you. If someone attacks you phsically or mentally, they will recieve an electrical shock of 1000 volts, which cannot be blocked by Magic. It has three levels: the one i just described, level two gives it to you as an offensive weapon, and level three lets you gain access to a second element of your choice, which follows the same three levels as the first."

Draco smiled as more people filled the platform, so they parted ways quickly. They filled the train and Harry sat in an empty compartment, waiting for Hermione to show up. Three minutes later, she found him.

"Harry! There you are! Where have you been? Ron and I have been looking for you! Why do you look so different," she asked.

"Ron isn't my friend anymore. Not after last year. If he was my friend, he would have been there for me like you were. And if I see him try to get close to me, I'm gunna let loose of all the anger I have. Same with Ginny, because I've seen her in the kitchens with a vial of a pink-ish/purple potion and yelling at the House Elves and I heard my name come up quite a few times. As for my looks, my Magic healed me to suit what I need to do."

Hermione gasped as Harry patted his two new pistols.

"American-made Desert Eagles. .50 cal pistols, recoil is a bitch though. I'm going to change the Wizarding World, and I'm going to lose the popularity polls in _Witch Weekly,_ as the world will hate me. But, don't tell Dumbledore. This needs to be a secret."

"Harry, I swear on my Magic and Life that I will keep this secret." Hermione flashed golden and Harry sighed.

"That was needless. I trust you not to tell anything anyways. So how was your summer?"

Hermione got excited and told him about her trip to Germany, and Harry smiled. Life was taking a better turn for our Grey Lord.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor Table while the Sorting went on.<p>

Dumbledore stood and said, "Welcome all, students and staff, to another year at Hogwarts. There is a New list of Forbidden Items next to Filch's Office, and the Forbidden Forest is still quite Forbidden. And we welcome a new teacher to Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mrs. Delores Umbridge. Tha-" _*ahem* _The toad had coughed and interrupted the Headmaster's speech.

"This year will be heavily monitered by the Ministry of Magic. I am certain we will all be... friends. And to quell the rumors one Harry Potter has notoriously spread, He-who-must-not-be-named is NOT back, and is dead, as of 15 years ago," She said. Harry felt his Magic rise as he grew angry, but a gentle touch from Hermione calmed him and helped him reign in his anger.

"Harry, don't make a scene in the Great Hall. Calm down," she hissed at him. Harry shuddered and nodded.

"Strike one. Two more and she's out of the game," he warned. Hermione simply sighed and ate silently before the feast ended and they went to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next day and stretched, before heading to the shower and getting dressed.<p>

Then he saw his schedule and groaned.

_1-3: Double DADA_

_4-5: Double Potions_

_6: Transfiguration_

_7: Charms_

_8: Divination_

_9: History of_ Magic** ***

"I'm SO going to HATE this year," he mumbled as he missed a step and fell down the stairs, stopping only when he hit the chair next to the steps.

The students that had seen laughed as Harry regained his composure and stood up and rushed to DADA, intent on not embarrassing himself again.

"Mr. Potter, you're here early," the toad said.

Harry forced a fake smile onto his face and said, "Ready to learn, _Professor_." He smirked as the Slytherins filled the room and felt a note slip into his pocket as Draco passed by and they took their seats as the rest of the students came in.

"Put those wands away, we will merely be learning theoretical material here," Umbridge growled out.

"Open your textbooks to page one. The theory behind spells-" Harry tuned the toad out and pretended to write notes down, like he did in History of Magic.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing," she snapped at him.

"Taking notes. If the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic is teaching us theory, SURELY it must be important," Harry said sarcastically. Umbridge narrowed her eyes.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, after your History of Magic class is over, and twenty points from Gryffindor for sarcasm."

"Okay." Harry shrugged carelessly. Then he sighed and waited for class to end.

In the hall to Potions, he read the note.

_Scar,_

_Meet me in the Dungeon at Midnight. Batman__ will explain, and I hope it is for our mutual benefits._

_Dragon_

Harry jotted down a quick 'okay' and slipped it to Draco, who nodded.

"There is still no silly wand waving in this class, but this time, we are joined by a guest, Professor Umbridge, who is examining our teaching methods," Snape said.

Harry sighed and set his cauldron up, as he was paired with Draco for the year.

"Today, you will brew the Elixir of Magic. Can you tell me what this potion does, Mr. Potter," Snape asked.

"If the name is any indication, sir, it would expotentionally increase the strength and potentcy of Magic in the drinker's Magical Core. This potion is highly addictive, however, and is used in many obscure rituals to get stronger," Harry replied.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor, and ten more for naming a use of it and the danger of it. Instructions are on the board, I suggest you follow them exactly." He waved his wand and writing appeared on the board, as Harry fetched the required ingredients, having read about the Potion in _Many Potions and Elixirs, by Nero Goldman._

When he got back to the table, Draco said, "Boil the water and add the Dragon's Blood. And remember, tonight, here, midnight. And I hope you can survive that abomination she calls an office." Harry pondered that and they made the potion in silence, and were the first ones done.

"Misters Potter and Malfoy, bottle the Potion into a Size 3 vial, and follow me to my office," Snape said.

The two boys did so, and then followed Snape to his office.

"Potter, let's get straight to the point. You hate Dumbledore, and you hate Voldemort, and, if the way you react to Umbridge is any indication, you hate the Ministry, too. I have a trade for you. Get me some Basilisk parts and give me the protection ward you gave Lucius, and you have yourself a spy into the Dark Lord's Army, as well as Dumbledore's Order."

Harry sat in thought for some time.

"Well, Severus, can I call you Severus in private? I can get you a full Basilisk, minus the hide, because I want that and it's my dead carcass to begin with, and I can give you the ward. I see where you can be useful to the extreme. You have yourself a deal," Harry said at long last.

"Potter, where and when did you get a BASILISK, and a DEAD ONE at that," Draco asked.

"Second Year, Chamber Of Secrets. I stabbed it as it bit me."

"It bit you, and you lived. Tell me, Potter, do you have any side effects? The last person to be bitten by a Basilisk was Salazar Slytherin, and he became increasingly violent, and the venom made him have the ability to speak Parseltongue, petrify and kill with a gaze, and spit acid."

Harry tapped his chin.

"I've always been able to speak Parseltongue since before 1st year, I DO seem to be a bit more violent than normal now, but I have three high-powered blocks on my Magic, which may impede any other abilities I have." Severus nodded and pulled a colorless potion from a drawer in his desk, along with a needle.

"Give this three drops of your blood and drink it. It will show us your abilities, blocked and unblocked."

Harry did that and gasped at the list.

_Harry James Potter, 15 years old._

_Current Power Level- 230, Grand Sorceror._

_Potential Power Level- 260, Supreme Sorceror._

_Skills/Abilites:_

_Parseltongue- Unblocked_

_Swordsman- Blocked_

_Elementalist- Blocked_

_Petrifying/Killing Gaze- Blocked_

_Animagus- Blocked_

_Shapeshifting- Blocked_

_Occlumency- Blocked_

_Legilimency- Blocked_

Harry, Draco, and Severus stared at the list with shock.

"Voldemort's Power Level is only 250... And Dumbledore's was only 251... You, Harry, have a great potential, one that will not so easily be diminshed," Severus said, fishing out another 3 potions.

"Here, the first one is a Pain Reducer x5, the second one is a Silencing potion x3, and the last one is a Remover Potion x4. You must take these tonight before you go to sleep, but evel with the Pain Reducer x5, it's going to hurt. Now, onto your next class. Forget about tonight, for we have just done what needed to be done." With that, he signed two notes for their next class.

Draco and Harry left the office in a hurry, rushing to get to their next classes, and Harry wasn't surprised to see Umbridge there in his Transfiguration class as well.

And so the day went. Harry was being stalked by Colin Creepy, his classes were boring, and it wasn't until detention that got him excited.

Harry reported to detention with his stuff, and sat down.

"You will write out 'I will not tell lies' until 10 oclock, using my special quill," Umbridge said.

"But, Professor, I don't see any ink."

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. The quill supplies it's own ink." She handed him a red quill and he sat down, and began to write. As he wrote, a scratching was beginning to hurt the back of his hand.

"Professore, I have a question: Why am I using a BLOOD QUILL, which are strictly ILLEGAL to use, let alone upon a student as a punishment," Harry asked, throwing his stuff together.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Potter."

"Yes you do." When she tried to snatch the quill from him, he held it tight, casting a silent sticking charm to it as he darted to McGonagall's office.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor Umbridge just used a Blood Quill on me, making me write lines, and I finished three pages before I began to bleed," he said.

"Show me," the professor replied smoothly. Harry raised his hand and cancelled the sticking charm, giving her the quill as he showed her his newest injury.

"I will go see Professor Dumbledore about this. You head to the Hospital Wing," McGonagall said after examining the quill and cuts.

Harry nodded and headed to the Hospital Wing.

"Mister Potter! I didn't expect you this early in the year," Madame Pomfrey said. Harry and Pomfrey had become friends because Harry LOVED being her patient so much, he bacame accident-prone.

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey, but I need something for a Blood Quill cut," Harry said, showing her the profusely bleeding cuts. She gasped as she ran to her emergency cupboard and pulled out some healing salve and spread it over the cuts, while Harry winced in pain as she applied bandages afterwards.

"Thank you. Do you mind getting Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy up here? I need to talk to Draco, and it's past curfew, so Professor Snape is needed too," Harry said.

Pomfrey nodded and Draco and Severus arrived minutes later.

"Thank you for coming. First of all, I need Draco here to contact his Father and get him to use his clout in the Ministry and Board of Governers to remove Umbridge and have her in Azkaban. Second of all, I can get you that Basilisk now. If you will follow me," Harry said, leading them to the Chamber of Secrets, stopping idly to chat with Myrtle.

**_Open,_**Harry hissed at the tap.

**_Stairs._**He hissed again so stairs appeared, as opposed to a slimey slide. The Chamber had repaired itself from Second year, when the spell that Lockhart fired blew up, but Harry still saw the dead Basilisk, to which he smiled.

"You two know how to harvest this thing, and I don't. So you two do that, and I'll go find out what else this place has," He said. Severus and Draco nodded, and Harry went to the statue of Slytherin.

**_Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four,_**Harry hissed, and the statue came open, allowing him access to the room beyond the statue.

There was a nest, and beyond it was a door. But Harry saw the nest and looked inside of it, and saw three eggs laying inside it. Without thinking, he took them and walked back to Draco and Severus.

"Here, have a Basilisk Egg," Harry said, handing them one each. Again, he was ogled by Severus and Draco.

"What? I found them in a nest, and I figured I should give them to three people who are going to be in my new Army. I wont be giving Lucius one, because he has another gift for him. I bonded him with a Dragon, and now he can Shift into Dragon."

"When did you do that," his companions asked.

"On the Platform. When I took Lucius' Mark off, I accidently broke the bonds on his Draconian Heritage, which bonded him to a Dragon. I think, though, that the Dragon was the the Draconian Prince..." Harry looked deep in thought as he returned to check out what was behind the door in the nest room. He stepped in and saw a massive library.

"Hmmmm... DOBBY!" A small House Elf popped up.

"What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter sir," He asked excitedly.

"I need you to go to Diagon Alley and buy me a 7 compartment trunk, with expansion charms on each compartment. Then I want all this Library copied and placed into my trunk. Thank you Dobby, that's all." Dobby disappeared to do his work.

Harry ventured further, and saw the last room. Inside it was a green and Silver whip and a potriat of Salazar Slytherin himself.

_**WHO DARESSS ENTER HERE,** _boomed Salazar.

**_Me, Harry James Potter._**

**_You speak the Noble Tongue of the Serpents, yet you are related to Godric?_**

**_I have spoken the Noble Language since my first year. This is my fifth._**

**_I see... How did you come across my chambers, hatchling?_**

**_I was dueling your heir in my second year, and he led me to the main chamber. I had to kill your Basilisk, though._**

**_So Sparkles is dead?_**

**_Erm... Yeah, and I'm harvesting her body by Right of Conquest. She laid three eggs, which I am giving to three of four of my Generals. I'm making an army to purge the evil and bigotry from this land, and I will entirely separate this world from the Muggle world. My Uncle gave me two Muggle weapons, which cannot be stopped by Magic, and I intend to kill your Heir, once and for all._**

**_Thomas Marvolo Riddle is hereby denounced as Heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and that Title shall be given to one Harry James Potter, Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, so mote it be!_**There was a flash of magic as Harry became the Heir to Hogwarts, and he gasped.

_**Thank you, Salazar Slytherin. I shall not shame your name.**_

* * *

><p>AND THATS IT! WELCOME TO MY STORY END OF THE WAR: BEGINNING OF CHANGE!<p>

* this is fanfiction. they'll go by a 9 hour schedule, because theyre a boarding school.

R&R!


	2. Retirement

**_Disclaimer_:_ If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be on here?_**

_**A/N: Well, this fic is hopefully going to be better than the first attempt, and I hope I get some good reviews! This chapter will fill in all the holes in the first chappie, and Harry will get to use those guns. heres a link for the technical data on the desert eagle: www (.) magnum research (dot) com (/) desert_eagle_ type that in yur address bar, mines the spaces and parenthesis.**_

_**Anyways, let's get down to explanations.**_

_**The ward Harry made is his own creation, and in this chapter, he's going to have a flashback as he remembers what made him chose to make it, giving you the why and how.**_

_**The eggs: I threw them in there on a spur of the moment. They managed to tie into my plot perfectly, though, and theyre mainly there for protection.**_

_**Lucius' new Draconic bond: When he lost his mark, something else happened, as Harry honestly had no clue what he was doing. Harry accidently unlocked Lucius' Draconic Heritage, being the great-great-grandson of the Dragon King, Baros, who became Human and left Draconia for the Mortal Realms. The bond to the Dragon Prince, however, is a result of DNA compatibility, and Lucius will be in St. Mungos soon, when he Awakens.**_

_**The Whip of Salazar Slytherin: Well, Godric had a sword, and 2000 years ago the people of Camelot were fighting under Merlin, who taught the Hogwarts Four, against Morgana Le Fay. So what with that time era, they still fought with steel swords and wooden stave**__**s.**_

_**Thanks to: Dbzgtfan2004 and starboy454 for their reveiws and the story alerts that filled up my email inbox! Thank you! and to the anyonomous asshole who dissed this story, thank you too. You obviously cant tell a good plot line from the shitty stories you read. this is going to be greater, longer, and will never bow to your flames.**_

"Speech"

_'Spells'_

_Notes_

_Flasbacks_

**_Parseltongue_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CHAPTER TWO<span>**_

Harry got up from his bed and sighed. The first day, and he had already gotten one teacher fired, a new scar, and became the true Heir of Slytherin. But the new scar and getting the teacher fired had caused him to be summoned to the Ministry as a Witness to the trial of Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"Harry, it's time for you to get up! You have to the Ministry today, mate," Neville Longbottom said.

"Urg... 's too early," was the reply.

"You asked for it mate." _'Aguamenti!' _A burst of cold water flew from Neville's wand and nailed Harry in the face.

"DAMMIT NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" _'Scorgify. Fwstas a barf!'_*** **Harry's hand shot forth a bright golden light and passed over Neville and he fell to the ground as a mustache and beard grew on his face. Everyone was either gaping or laughing. A student ran downstairs and you could hear the portriat opening and closing. Harry and Neville were staring at Harry's hand.

"Holy-" Neville began.

"Shit." Harry finished.

"Wow." The dorm.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" McGonagall. Party killer.

"Harry wasn't waking up, so I used the _Aguamenti _spell, and he waved his hand and did this," Neville said.

McGonagall pursed her lips and said, "Mr. Potter, come with me."

Harry nodded mutely, and followed her to the headmaster's office.

"Pop Rocks. Albus and those muggle candies! UGH," Minerva sighed.

Harry chuckled and entered the office.

"Ah. Minerva and Harry. Do come in and sit. Lemon drop," said the highly-esteemed Headmaster Albus Too-Many-Names-To-Say Dumbledore, who was also, though uncertified, senile.

"No thanks."

Dumbledore shrugged and popped one into his mouth.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, managed to perform wandless magic this morning on Neville Longbottom. The Facial Hair prank charm."

"Wandless magic, you say?" Albus stared at Harry and poked into his mind. Minerva had just left, so Harry could discuss sensitive matters.

Harry growled and sent a bolt of lightning at Dumbledore's conscience, ending his Legilimency as Harry pilfired through the Headmaster's mind for any useful stuff.

All he got was three words: Prophecy, Hallows, and Horcuxi.

Ending his assault as the Headmaster came too, Harry played a wild card and asked, "Sir, tell me about this Prophecy and the Horcruxi and the Hallows."

"How do you know about those things, Harry?"

"You mind-raped the wrong person. I reversed your spell, and you will answer my questions, or I will Floo the Ministry about this." Dumbledore sank down into his chair and looked every one of his years, maybe more. But that'd be hard, as the old guy is around 160, and already looks as old as Merlin.

"The Hallows first... They are the three things Death gave to the three Peverell Brothers. One, to Antioch Perevell, the Elder Wand. Made by Death himself from the Deathtree. It is said to be unbeatable. The second was the Ressurection Stone, given to Cadmus Perevell. The stone can recall a Spirit of anyone. The finalHallow was Death's Invisibility Cloak, given to Ignotus Perevell. The Elder Wand is in my possession, and can be won if someone were to duel me and beat me. The Ressurection Stone, is in the Gaunt Manor, and is a Horcrux, I believe. The Invisibility Cloak, belongs to you. It was your Father's, and his Father's before him. Two Hallows are united in Hogwarts, and the Third is close to joining them.

"To answer the question about Horcruxi: They are a piece of one's soul attached to an item. I believe Voldemort has made seven of them. They are made by killing someone, which splits your soul. He has six left: and I know of four, maybe five. The Diary, Slytherin's Locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, and his pet snake, Nagini. The possible fifth one is you, Harry. And that leads into the Prophecy.

"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approache…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'" Harry stared at the Headmaster in shock.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Thank you for your time and knowledge. But, we need another DADA teacher, and we have to attend the trial today, so we need to get going."

"Yes, of course Harry." Albus smiled, beliving that Harry had believed him entirely. But, for the old guy we love to bash, Harry had already made several changes to his plans. And the Dumbledore that was showing itself was fighting against the Real Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes glazed over and a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Tut tut tut, Albus. You should stay back and not give Harry what he wants. The boy is the Weapon, and you are BOTH my puppets," the womanly figure said.

* * *

><p>The trial had passed very slowly, but Umbridge got the Dementor's Kiss. Harry had been disgusted that he had to see it. Sitting down on his bed, he let his mind wander to the last summer, when he had gotten away from the Dursley's forever.<p>

_FLASHBACK!_

_Harry was on his bed, staring out the window at the lightning storm, and was awed by the magnificent power. How he longed to reach out and grasp lightning's awesome power. But Harry was a mere mortal, albeit a Wizard. So Harry decided to improvise. He thought to the nightmares he had been recieving from Voldemort since he had been ressurected. He knew he needed to protect his mind, but how? Harry jumped as a bolt of lightning struck the neighbor's tree, catching fire to it while cleaving it in two._

_"I've an idea," he said, an invisible light bulb going off above his head._

_Ten long, harsh, and painful hours later, Harry stood, charred, bleeding, and singed, but he had done it. He had made an elemental shield, one of lightning. Harry James Potter became more than a Wizard. He became an Elementalist. And the best part? Harry had made three forms of his shield: an attack of 10,000 volts, a mental defense in the form of a mindscape, and the shield._

_"I did it," Harry muttered as he fell to the bed asleep and healing. But he was healing twice as fast as he normally would._

_FLASHBACK END!_

Harry smiled as he remembered. As he had a free day today, he walked into the Common Room downstairs. He saw Mione sitting in another chair, reading.

They were alone in the Common Room. Harry shook his head as his hormones got the better of him.

_"She's like a sister to me! I can't think of her like that! Besides, she probably doesn't like me for me, if she even likes The-Boy-Who-Lived," _Harry thought.

Another part of him shot back, _"Shut it with the drama and go talk to her, you daft arse! Look, she's noticed you."_

"Oh! Hi Harry," Mione said, turning from her book, blushing.

_"Oh no... We're in the Common Room alone. Ummm... Err... WHAT DO I DO! OMGOMGOMGOMG," _Hermione was freaking out mentally.

_"Talk, Granger. It goes like this. Hi, Hello, How are you? The thing is Harry, I like you, and not as a friend or a brother. I've had some pervy thoughts about us, and I need you to punish me," _Hermione's conscienceness said to her.

"Hello, Mione."

"Um... How are you today?"

"Sickened. I don't reccomend Bertie's Every Flavor Beans. Dumbledore had a yellow one that tasted like vomit, and I managed to get a red one that tasted like blood."

"They meant it when they said EVERY FLAVOR, Love." Harry and Hermione froze as she said that. They both blushed a nice shade of red, and Harry felt his Heart jump for joy.

_"She likes me," _Harry thought with a small smile.

"Um, while were on that subject, Mione, I have a confession to make," Harry admitted.

_"Oh no, here it comes. He's going to say he doesn't like me like that," _Hermione said.

"Go ahead Harry."

"Well, um... Dammit this isn't supposed to be THIS hard! Um... How to say this?" Harry angled his head down and said, "MioneIreallylikeyou,"

Mione sighed.

"Say that again but slower. You're a Gryffindor, silly boy."

"Mione, I really like you, and more than a sister or a friend. I want you to be my girlfriend." Harry crossed his fingers behind his back.

Mione squealed and jumped on him, causing him to fall backwards off the couch and onto the floor.

Then she did something Harry never thought she would.

She kissed Harry.

"Yes. Yes Harry. A HUNDRED TIME YES," she said. Harry smiled and kissed her back.

Their snogging session lasted until one Ron Weasley came in.

"Snogging my Mudblood now, Potter," Ron said, drawing his wand and throwing the Darkest Curse he knew at Harry.

_AVADA KEDAVRA!'_ The Curse never left Ron's wand.

"HARRY!" Mione's scream was pointless.

BANG! BANG! Harry blew Ron's arm off at the elbow.

Time seemed to stop as Harry stood with a smoking Desert Eagle. The curse went wide to the left, scorching the marble stairs. Ron was screaming, clutching his arm stump in pain.

"Mistake Number One. You insulted Mione. Mistake Number Two. You think she's yours. And Mistake Number Three. You just sentenced yourself to life in Azkaban, dumbarse." Mione took the next move.

She felt Harry's second pistol and shot Ron in his dick. BANG!

"That's for the same thing's Harry said. Now. WHY do you think I belong to you," Mione asked, the gun aimed at Ron's temple, while he was crying in severe pain.

"Dumbledore said I would... get you when the... *gasp* Golden Boy died, after marrying my sister *gasp* and having a kid... with her. The Potter's fortune... *Gasp* doesn't belong to this Half-Blood disgrace. He doesn't know... *gasp* that we've been taking money *gasp* out of his vaults... since first year...," Ron managed to get out between grit teeth and choking breaths.

_'Mobilicorpus,' _Harry said, and started to go the Hospital Wing.

"Mione, dear. I'm going to pay Dumbles a visit. Tuck that gun into your robes. FLIP THE SAFETY ON! It's bad when you don't do it, because you can blow something off." Harry said, not bothering to tuck his gun away, as he handed Mione his wand and darted off to Dumbledore's office.

When Harry got there, he told the Gargoyle the pasword.

"MilkyWay." The statue moved and Harry stepped through the door and made his way to the office, where he aimed the desert Eagle at Dumbledore's face.

"Answers. Now. Have you been dosing my drinks with Amortentia? To Ginerva Weasley? And Mione's to Ron? Were you planning to give all my money and stuff to the Weasley Clan? To kill me after I killed Voldemort? ANSWER ME!" Harry was panting, and Dumbledore was paling.

"In order, Harry. No. No. No. And No. I am not the Manipulator here. I have noticed the changes in your attitude, and I have often seen you looking at Ms. Weasley. That shocked me, because your first year, you were staring at Ms. Granger. Harry, let me scan your head for any spells and spell damage," Dumbledore said. Harry slowly relented and Dumbledore found three Obliviations, two Imperios, and two Crucios. Then Dumbledore scanned himself.

"How curious. I seem to have been Obliviated twice myself. Along with the Imperious Curse three times recently. All the Magical signatures on us belong to One Molly Weasley. Why would she do this though?"

"And another thing, Ron Weasley used the Killing Curse on me, or rather, he tried to. He called Mione his, called her a Mudblood, and then tried to kill me. I shot his wand arm off, and the curse hit the stairs. Mione shot his dick off, and proceeded to question him at gunpoint. She used my other gun. He said you promised her to him once I married Ginny and gave her a kid, then died. They would get my entire fortune, saying I didn't know how to use it. And that they had been taking money from me since first year. He's in the Hospital Wing now, being patched up by Madame Pomfrey."

"Oh dear. Well then, I have to insist you go there, and go via Floo, Harry. I will get Ms. Weasley from class, and bring Molly and three Aurors here, plus the Minister."

Harry nodded and flipped the safety on before tucking his gun away, and Flooing to the Hospital Wing.

Harry ran to Mione and hugged her tight and sighed in relief.

"Harry, you've made two arrests this week alone," Mione said.

"Actually, Dumbledore is making two more. Molly and Ginny Weasley. Molly is going in for repeated use of the Imperious Curse, and Ginny is going in for use of Amortentia. Ronal is going in for use of the Killing Curse and use of Amortentia," Harry said.

Mione gaped as Harry rubbed her back and kissed her.

"Look Brother. Our" "icke Harrikins" "is starting to" "grow up," our favorite twins said. Harry and Hermione laughed. But then the Malfoys came over.

"Potter. Is it true that you and Granger did this to the Weasel," Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco. It's true. I see now what you meant about some families are better than others. I offer my hand of friendship to you, much like what you did first year," Harry said, extending his hand. Draco took it.

"Excellent. Lord Malfoy, a pleasure," Harry said. He noticed the looks of shock everyone was giving him.

"What? Is it wrong to make new friends," Harry questioned.

"No, Lord Potter, it is not," Lucius began. "But to be the heir to three of Four Founders, and to be dating the Heir of Ravenclaw, and then to grace us with your gift, it is too much."

"Mione is the Heir to Ravenclaw," Harry asked.

"I did some research, and had Draco bribe one of the girls in your dorm to take some blood from you while you slept. I added it to an Ancestry Potion x5, meant to only go back 1000 years. But Draco's pet Kneazle made me dump ALL of the blood, and trace your ancestry back 4000 years. You, Hermione Granger-Ravenclaw, are truly the Heir to Ravenclaw."

Mione asked, "So Harry is the Heir to Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff?"

"Yes. I recieved Salazar's blessing when I first came to the Hospital Wing this year, plus by conquest, and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were married." Then Harry stuck both hands out.

"I call upon the Whip of Salazar, The Greatest of the Hogwart's Four and the Sword of Godric, The Bravest of of the Hogwarst Four!" The Whip appeared in his left hand, and the Sword in his right. The green and silver whip burst into green flames, and the red sword burst into gold flames.

"And I Invoke the Staff of Helga, Truest of Them All!," Harry added, as a black and yellow Staff materialised onto his back.

"Harry. Thos weapons were made specifically for the Founders and their Heirs," Mione said. THUMP! THUMP! Fred and Gerge have just fainted.

"I know. I read too, ya know. Mione, the only weapon left to summon is the Bow of Ravenclaw. Your Magic will guide you as to what you say," Harry told her.

Mione nodded and focused.

"I Summon the Bow of Rowena, Wisest of the Four." The Bow came, materialising in her hand. And so did the Armor of Ravenclaw, as well as her Diadem.

When the Diadem fully materialised, Harry dropped all the weapons, hands pressing against his scar. the Diadem vibrated and a black mist flew from it towards Harry. A black mist flew from Harry too.

The mists combined, causing light to flash. When it all cleared, two Lord Voldemorts stood by each other. The real one, and the clone.

Panic broke out as the two Dark Lords started throwing spells everywhere, and Mione drew Harry's Desert Eagle.

"ONE OF YOU IS ENOUGH," she yelled, pulling the trigger. Both Dark Lords vanished and reappeared behind her.

"Hey, Voldemorts! Looking for me," Came a voice from behind them. Harry pulled the trigger of his Desert Eagle and blasted the fake in the shoulder, severing his arm entirely. Another shot did likewise to the real Voldemort.

_'Sectumsempra! Levicorpus! Langlock!'_ Severus casted his own spells at the duo, and they were strung up in the air.

_'Reducto!'_ Harry sent his Reducto to the Real Voldemort's Head, but the real one disappeared, and Harry moved forward and stabbed the fake one before he too could vanish.

But the real Voldie hadn't left yet. He aimed his wand for Mione.

_'AVADA KEDAVRA!' _Voldemort screamed, and the sickly green jet of light flew towards Mione. Harry ran to intercept it, but he didn't make it.

That was when a man in a tattered black coat with a scythe and the face of a skull appeared and pointed at Voldemort.

And Voldemort shit his robes, but still cast his AK at the stranger. The man who looked like Death stepped forward as the curse hit him, and barely slowed him down.

Death advanced, and Voldemort did to, saying, "You are going to DIE!"

"Nigga please. I seen worse bullshit than you before," Death said with an American accent, drew a flamethrower.

"This is the last stop. I'mma tell ya tha name of ya killa. John. John Lucas," the Death-dude said.

Then the Flamethrower came to life and Voldemort was bathed the black fire.

Ashes remained where the Former Dark Lord stood.

"That's the Retirement, biatch!"

* * *

><p>AN: AND CUT! MEET JOHN LUCAS, THE AMERICAN WHO IS HERE TO KICK ASS AND HELP HARRY CHANGE THE WORLD! R&R FOLKS!


	3. Mishaps

**_I dont own HP. Thats JKR's job._**

**_To Darkest magic, Godric married Helga. Ravenclaw married a pureblood wizard by the name of Furmal(just a person I made from the top of my head, same with Slazar's wife). And Salazar married a pureblood witch who surname was Mortis._**

**_Thanks everyone for sticking with me thus far. As for the little scenes between Harry and Albus, Harry doesn't trust him, and Dumbles knows it. He will NOT agree with Harry's plan for the Wizarding world, and will be the biggest factor against him. Harry's DA WILL be made, because the new OC John Lucas will assemble a force under Harry's Banner, and the original DA will be under Dumbles._**

**_Molly, Ron, and Ginny will go to Azkaban, but thats not the end of them. Evil Cackle._**

**_LATE A/N! There might be some parts skipped when i publish this, but I'm doing my best to fill them in. My doc. manager is erasing some of my stuff... Sorry for the long update, so this will be a long chapter!_**

**_ONWARDS! TO WAR AND THE STORY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER 3<span>_**

There was a long walk and conversation with Dumbledore, and then Voldemort's Ashes disapeared. Then Draco mention Harry's plan, condenamed Effect, and that led to now. Mione was begging him to tell her.

"Yes Harry, I think I agree with your girlfriend," Lucas said, and knocked Dumbledore out.

"Effect is the codename given to the plan for the Wizarding World, led by the Gray Lord Mellt."

"Harry, why and how do you know this?"

"Because I am Mellt. I'm going to bring the Wizarding World to a more glorius age. I'm goin to wipe out the corruption in ALL places, and we will hide from the Muggles even

more. I Have three of four Leiutenants, and I was planning on asking you to be the fourth Leiutenant. And John? You can act as a Recruitment Officer. Lucius, Bring Severus in

here," Harry said.

"Why don't you want Dumbledore to know about this?"

"Because it isn't time yet. The Mistress so Deems that I assist you, Harry. Who exactly is recruitable," John asked.

"Anyone who wishes three things: to destroy corruption and evil, to advance the Wizarding world, making them MUCH stronger, and those who wish to hide ourselves to

prevent our destruction by the Muggle kind."

"It shall be as you will." Harry nodded and set his Mark on John's shoulder.

"Harry, why are you doing this? What happened to the Good Harry," Mione asked.

"Mione, Luv, I never wanted this to happen. But it's not my choice. It will happen eventually, so why not get it over with now?"

"Why you, then?"

"I want my children to grow up free of all corruption, and in peace, and so, I must do this. Mione, I Love you, and I just want to keep you safe and happy."

"I don't want you to speak to me ever again, Potter. You're worse than Voldemort!" Mione ran out the room, crying and Harry started to go after her, but Draco stopped him.

"Let her go, Harry. You hear the lady," he said. Harry whirled his gun onto Draco and chambered a round.

"I will not sit idly when someone says I'm worse than Voldemort."

"Potter, put that gun down. The Dark Lord doesn't know of your plans yet. Neither does Arachius, the Demon who bonded with him.

"Harry Potter just died. I am Mellt, and Effect takes place in three months. Prepare for War," Mellt said, walking out the doors of the Castle, and walking straight for the

Forbidden forest.

Mellt. The new Harry Potter. The poor Potter boy had been abused and unloved as a child, and had finally found Love. Then she got his hopes up and shot them down. That was what pushed him off the edge. That's what made Harry Potter become Mellt. And the one person who could save him? She just killed him.

Severus looked at Lucius and nodded. They Floo'd to the Great Hall, and Severus went after Harry, and Lucius went for Mione.


End file.
